


Featherstone

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now don't cry Warlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Featherstone

**Author's Note:**

> a little poem drabble i did with me and my friend characters
> 
> highly recommending listening to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HW1bD2j8e3Q for a better feel

She was the quiet one, she was the loud one.  
They made a good team.  
From Earth to the Reef,  
and all the planets that laid in between.

So keep an eye out behind you titan when you go down below,  
Look above warlock or prepare to lose a whole.

It was too much for you two to handle,  
Too late to turn back.

You were surrounded,  
Too many to fight.

Now don't cry now Warlock, she has your back,  
Just pray Titan for a better day.

A knight got to her before you could say anything,  
Tearing her apart, hearing the metal creaking.

Managed to get out, barely anything left,  
She is gone to you, but you have memories.

You are the loud one, her voice no longer speaks,  
You cry out, every last tear you can.

She was a Titan, You a Warlock,  
Human and Exo,  
Alive and Dead.


End file.
